


Another Option   (edited)

by Keenir



Series: Learning curve folder [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thor Movies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "I find myself at a crossroads, and wish the advice of trusted friends," Loki said.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Option   (edited)

So close to the edge of that terrible spiral whose ending is the void. So close, and it was avoided narrowly.

Now enthroned, Loki had been considering what to do. _There is the matter of Thor - to deal with him now, or let him stew on Midgard? There are means aplenty I could send from Asgard to keep him occupied - such as the Destroyer._

 _No,_ he decided by a margin slim as a glaive's blade. _No, that would be sending him an enemy to defeat. An opponent which may threaten the natives, who Thor could rescue by defeating the Destroyer...and thereby earn back Mjolnir and a return to Asgard._ Clearly that was not an option worth pursuing. _Let the dust of Midgard occupy my brother,_ Loki thought with a smile.

_But then, what else would one do when so recent upon the throne?_

And his gaze fell upon Sif.

 _Yes,_ Loki thought as a course of action presented itself. _Yes, that will do nicely._ "Sif!"

Reflexively - he _was_ on the throne, after all - she turned to face him, lowered her gaze, and placed one fist over her heart. "Yes, my king?" Sif asked. 

"I will be in the royal planning room. Come there when you have the Warriors Three with you. I desire your advice on a matter," _and could your thoughts be any more evident, old friend? You think this has a bearing on Thor and his return._

But all she said was, "At once," and was off to fetch the trio. 

  


* * *

As she and the Warriors Three filed into the room and took up places around the table where bygone leaders and trusted lieutenants had plotted out strategies, "We are here, Loki, as you ordered," Sif said, in that mix of familiarity and dutifulness which might have incurred wrath from others, but only amusement from Loki.

"Yes, what is this new plan of yours - majesty?" Fandral asked, catching himself.

Loki knew, _The trappings of state and statecraft here are covered for now, providing them a rationalization for any lapses not covered by we four having known each other for so very long._

With a flick of his hand, two broad scrolls appeared and unfurled on the table. "I find myself at a crossroads, and wish the advice of trusted friends," Loki said.

"This is Alfheim," Volstagg said, recognizing the topography on one map.

"And..." Fandral said, looking at the other, then looked back at Loki, "You mean to face the Dwarves once more?"

Understanding, Hogun said, "Every king in the House of Odin has fought a battle next to their accession. You wish this to be yours."

"Always perceptive," Loki said. 

"But what of Jotunheim?" Fandral asked.

 _And back the thoughts return like Mjolnir to Thor._ "Thor has been banished for his aggression - you all were as much witness to it as was I," Loki reminded them. "With my brother sent away as he was, Laufey has no pretext to retaliate against Asgard. Nor could he if he wanted to."

"They breached the Armory," Hogun reminded them.

"If you like, I could appoint you to command all matters of security in Asgard. You could investigate such suicidal deeds as theirs." Loki paused, considering. "I would prefer we not consider this, given the Allfather's reaction prior to his collapse - but if it is the wish of my trusted advisors, then I could perhaps find a logic or pretext to re-engaging Jotenheim in war. And no, the Armory on its own is not sufficient - weyrgeld has been paid in its way, as our own recent journey was one of reprisal which strayed far enough to penalize good Thor."

"They could come again," Sif said.

"In all the records and witnessings and memories of past encounters with their kind, World-crossing is a talent found only in their leaders - and unlike some races, Jotunns, cannot simply open a portal - the World-crosser must be one of the travelers."

"Meaning the World-crosser died with the others at the hands of the Destroyer."

"Meaning Laufey finds himself without a rival he may only just learned he had," Fandral said, amused.

"If we decide in favor of one of the other plans... What did you have in mind?"

Loki replied, "The Light and Dark Elves have ended another of their civil wars against one another, and are well on their way to being strong enough to challenge the other Worlds -- the last time they did so, the Vanir took heavy losses among fighters and farmers and gained only the death of a third of their nobility."

"And the Dwarves?" Volstagg asked.

Loki didn't answer immediately, just looked across the table at Sif, who was staring - glaring - cursing with her eyes at certain places on the Dwarves' world. Aware that she was being watched, Sif said "It would have to be more than revenge."

"Yes," Loki said. "We would avenge, and be more than avengers. Our options as they stand are the Dwarves, the Elves, or...the Jotunns. Now, my friends, which shall we do?" _And do not say we need Thor for this._


End file.
